Dumb Ways to Die 3: World Tour/Version records
This article was created with the contents of the page . Version 0.14 (Jan 14, 2018) New promotion for Stumble and Botch Dumb Update! - Botch and Stumble are now available to earn via a new button on the map, keep an eye out for them! - Gameplay improvements - Lots of bug and performance fixes just for you! Details *There is new promotion for this version that offers two characters: Stumble and Botch. They can be acquired by watching 30 Ads and each process can be proceeded by watching an AD provided through tapping the button in promotion section. And the Botch is locked before Stumble. *3 pairs of small birds with 2 hoops & a pair of 6 Tokens line pattern in early phase of Flying Fiasco has been changed into the easier version of it. *The locked Beans will be grayscaled and unable to see its costume collection until it is acquired. *The Numpty and Stumble no longer be obtainable through Gifts. There is no known datas regarding the Botch that was available through Gifts prior to ver 0.14. *The unacquired Beans' costume may be rewarded from Gifts. Fixed bugs *The ambulance sfx no longer be heard after retrying with only 1 life left. Known issues *The costume Anubis Mask missing the boost info of it during the Equip Costumes section; while it properly functs its boost effect just like the costume Ushanka do. *The Free Character promotion doesn't return anything (including a pop-up message) when tapping any two character buttons if the player acquired both of promoted Beans: Stumble and Botch before the update. *After reaching the Dumb Peak during tutorial, Botch says "FTUE TEXT HEREFTUE TEXT HEREFTUE TEXT HEREFTUE TEXT HEREFTUE TEXT HERE" instead of non-glitched words "Oh no!!! DUMB PEAK has suffered a blizzard!" Version 0.15 (Jan 24, 2018) - Three new characters to collect! Find Clod, Doofus and Lax and collect all their outfits! - Over 20 new outfits to collect! - New achievements with great rewards to earn! - Leaderboards for minigames! - More bug fixes for you! Details Achievements *The player can receive rewards ( or Common/Rare/Epic Gifts) from Achievements section. *The achievements can be checked during selecting a Bean to play or the result of minigame. *The required achievements per each buildings no longer be seen. Buildings *The Town Hall and Ski Lodge now permanently active +50% Token multiplier bonus without watching AD to active, as well as now gained another ability to generate just like Houses, with capacity of 25 . *The Large Houses of Dumb Peak, Dumbgypt and Dumbtune now permanently provide +25%(Dumb Peak)/+50%(Dumbgypt & Dumbtune) Token multiplier bonus just like first two Landmarks. *Some Houses' status (e.g.Tokens per Minute value) was changed. See here for the detail of the change. *The description of boost for UFO was changed into "Higher quality loot box rewards" from "Increased chance of finding rare items." Misc. *Clod, Doofus and Lax were released, along with their costumes. *All minigames now can be played without either acquiring its associated environments or instantly active it for cash. *Calamity, Stumble, Stupe, Bungle and Botch(?) now can be obtainable through Gifts, along with all new 3 Beans. (Needs some datas regarding Putz) *The Score & Token boost info now can be displayed during playing minigame. *The Rare & Epic Gifts no longer reward Common Beans & Costumes. *The tutorial has been modified with some notable changes: **The player must collect 15 first in order to fix the first building instead of achieving 50 scores achievement. **After fixing the first building, Putz mentions about the achievements as "Oh, one more thing! Complete achievements to earn coins and other rewards!" and guide the player to how to take a reward from there. Fixed bugs *The Costume Anubis Mask and Ushanka regained their boost info "Extra Lives!" *The untaken Dumb Ways Pack now can be expired and unable to be bought after passing deadline. *The Free Characters promotion no longer be seen after acquiring both of them. *Botch's glitched script during tutorial is fixed for some rare cases. Version 0.16 (Feb 21, 2018) All new Dumb Update! - Four new characters to collect! Find Bonehead, Dippy, Ninny and Pillock and collect all their outfits! - Over 20 new outfits to collect! - New achievements with great rewards to earn! - More bug fixes and performance improvements for you! Details * Bonehead, Dippy, Ninny and Pillock were released, along with their costumes. * Achievements were reorganized as sort them by minigames. * UI of selecting a Bean to play part has been tweaked. Fixed bugs *''Unknown'' Version 1.0 (Mar 20, 2018) World Wide Launch! - Two new mini games!! - Explore a space station in Shuttle shift! - Prepare food for a super smoothie in Culinary Chaos! - Four new Characters to discover! - Over 20 new Cosmetic items to unlock! - Lots of Dumb little fixes just for you! Details *Hapless, Dimwit, Numskull and Doomed were released, along with their costumes. *The new two minigames Shuttle Shift and Culinary Chaos were released. *Some texts have been changed to all-caps. *The default 3D models of Pillock, Lax and Bungle were slightly modified. Notably, the opened mouth for first two and two wheels on a dryer for the last, which was seen before this version when he's in the minigame Pyramid Run. *Dunce in the Pledge no longer use 2D artwork of him but his 3D model instead. *Multilanguage support was added with following languages: ENGLISH, FRANÇAIS(French), PORTUGUÊS(Portuguese Brazil), 简体中文(Chinese Simplified), and 中國傳統的(Chinese Traditional). Known issues *If set language that isn't English, the game displays characters with the font Arial instead of Cooper Bold or the equivalent font of the language. Fixed bugs *Touching undo button for the exist message in Android no longer be not appeared. Version 1.02 (iOS: April 25, 2018 / AD: May 3, 2018) - A new mini-game! - Surf down the sides of the pyramids in Dumbgypt, careful to avoid all the construction! - Strange new Idols are showing up in pyramid run, I wonder what they do? - Explore pyramid run for a chance to find the token rush entrance! - Monday madness event now live! Play mini-games throughout the week to earn great prizes each Monday! - Lots of new achievements to earn! Details *The new minigame Pyramid Slide was released, along with achievements associated with it. *The minigame Space Drift has been removed. *In AR, 2 new characters were added and the texts “MOVE AROUND TO SCAN A SURFACE AND PLACE A BEAN!” and “SELECT CHARACTER” were also changed to all caps. *The UI of minigame selecting part has been revamped. *The Monday Madness was introduced, where the bar is filled upon death in minigame and can claim reward every Monday. *Token Rush is available for the minigame Pyramid Run, where Token Rush can be activated by collecting a coffin . **Once acquire a coffin, the next way will be filled with without obstacles for a limited time. *The whole Life system, along with the Hospital no longer available and all Beans & costumes with ability/boost associated with Life have been replaced by different ability/boost as well. *The ability percent for Bungle and Clod has been increased. **For the whole changelog regarding Beans, see this page. **For the whole changelog regarding Costumes, see this page. Known issues * The Life information is still displayed in Character section. * Numskull's ability wasn't changed despite that the minigame Space Drift became unplayable. Her ability allows her to hold her breath 2x longer when her helmet is taken off, making the ability itself exclusive to that minigame. Fixed bugs *''Needs information'' Version 1.03 (iOS: May 31, 2018 / AD: N/A) Description to be added New AR Features! A brand new mini game, Castle Catastrophe! Trophy wall feature, can you collect them all? New map and menu experience. Lots of little bug fixes just for you. Version 1.04 (iOS & AD: Jun 8, 2018) Description to be added ;iOS: :More bug fixes and performance improvements just for you! ;Android: :Same as the changelogs of ver. 1.03 exclusive for iOS Details *The new minigame Castle Catastrophe has been added. *The Trophy wall feature has been introduced, and viewing AD is required to unlock/upgrade one. *Dimwit, Doomed, Ninny and Bonehead have been removed. Known issues *TBA Version 1.05 (iOS: Jul 19, 2018, AD: Aug 02, 2018) New contents of ver. 1.05 - Paints for your Buildings! Paint your Towns in a variety of unique colors! - Heaps of ornaments and statues! Decorate your Towns however you see fit! - Earn Tokens and special gifts with the new Daily Bonus! Play each day for greater rewards! - Revamped splash screen and a pretty new game icon! - New and updated levels inside every Minigame! - Token Rush Event! Every day a different Minigame is chosen! - Claim up to 100 times as many Tokens with the new Jackpot screen! - Take photos of your Towns with new Share functionality! - Vast performance improvements and bug fixes across the board! Details *The effect of Numskull's ability has been changed into "Immune to fire damage," which is same with Numpty and Dippy's own. *The hospital turned into a building that generates Tokens with permanent +50% Token multiplier bonus. *The Pyramid and UFO no longer need watching an AD to activate temporarily for 10 minutes, becoming the Token generating buildings that provide permanent bonus. *The new packs Welcome Pack, Artist Pack, and Epic Pack have been released. *The Paints and Ornaments have been added in game with a purpose to decorate the player's Towns. **Some of set ornaments may bring Tokens, the amount of brought Tokens varies by environment. *A certain building of each environment now rewards Epic-grade Paint once it is repaired. Known issues *The sprites of ornaments Space Penguin and Penguin have been swapped each other. Version 1.06 (iOS: Oct 13, 2018, AD: Oct 12, 2018) Description to be added ;iOS & Android: Brand New Dumb Update! - All new mini-game! See how long you can last down Rafty Rapids! - Cool new map to unlock, explore the new island of Dumbcove! - Decorate your towns however you see fit! - Vast performance improvements and bug fixes across the board! Details *The new minigame Rafty Rapids has been added. *The minigame Shuttle Shift has been removed. *The new environment Dumbcove has been added. Known issues *TBA Version 1.07 (iOS & AD: Oct 17, 2018) ;iOS & Android: Bug fix for issue with unlocking Dumbcove! - Explore Dumbcove, don't forget there are heaps of ornaments and statues to unlock! - See how long you can last down Rafty Rapids, be wary of your surroundings and avoid all dangers! Details *TBA Known issues *TBA